The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 9
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 9: Hunter vs. Daniel Daniel looked on in shock as Hunter made a Flame Sword. At first it looked as if Hunter was going to swing at Daniel with the sword, causing Daniel to block with his Ice Sword. Hunter sliced through it with no effort and picked up the part that was cut off. He then started to tap Daniel's nose with the edge. "There's no way you can beat me, so why do you even bother?", Hunter asked. "You even know yourself that resistance is futile. So why? Why do you fight when you know victory is hopeless?" "Because...", Daniel said, "...because I would be a wimp if I didn't bother trying." "INSOLENCE!", Hunter shouted as he swung at Daniel. The judge came to hold Hunter back. "You know that you will lose! You know that it's hopeless! Give up!", Hunter continued to shout. "Never!", Daniel shouted as he launched an Ice Blast at Hunter, which hit him in the head and knocked him out cold (pun not intended). Hunter then slumped to the floor as the judge let go of him. 9: HUNTER VS. DANIEL Daniel slowly stood up as he looked at Hunter's unconscious body. He contemplated freezing him solid, but didn't have time to finish that thought as Hunter suddenly woke up. "Not good enough!", Hunter shouted as he lunged toward Daniel. Daniel tried to make another Ice Sword, but Hunter melted it with Flame Fist, nearly getting to Daniel's face as he suddenly used his other arm to grab one of Daniel's legs as he flipped Daniel over the arena wall. The judge blew his whistle. Daniel's body had went out of the arena. Hunter won. "Damn you!", Daniel shouted as he grabbed Hunter's right ankle. " 'Scuse me, didja say something?", Hunter asked as he turned his head back towards Daniel. "That was a dirty trick!", Daniel shouted as he froze Hunter's ankle (which Hunter melted). "You tricked me!" "Hey, anything goes.", Hunter said, shrugging while stepping on Daniel's hand with his left foot. Daniel screamed in pain as Hunter walked away. ~*~*~*~* After several fights, the eight elementals to move on to Round 2 had been decided. "Alright, folks, that's it for today! Round 2 will start tomorrow, so come back to see who moves on to Round 3!" "That fight was undersatisfying.", Aaron said as he, Amy, and Hunter left the arena. "Couldn't you have at least saved him a little dignity?" Hunter laughed. "No.", he said. "It was too easy as it was." ~*~*~*~* Later that night, Amy and Aaron checked in at Room 24 in Lyle's Carrollton Hotel, named for the fact that the hotel provided views of the nearby town (and largest city in Archer District) Carrollton. Hunter was checked into Room 22, meaning that they were right next to each other. The town of Lyle was not located on the World Road; towns with this characteristic are called "off-towns." The Carrollton Hotel was across the street from the Tournament arena. "I read somewhere that, while they're repairing the section of the World Road that runs through Kankakee, they're making all of the traffic go on Boudinot Memorial Highway through Quapaw and then back on the World Road to Franklin District.", Aaron said. "Really?", Amy asked. "But Quapaw is mostly residential!" "Yep.", Aaron said. "People that live on that highway are gettin' pissy about it because they can't get anywhere with all of the world's traffic going down their streets, meaning people have to park in their backyards and use backstreets for main use. The people from Moni Chaki, Quapaw District, and Collinsville, Franklin District, aren't too pleased about it either, because they're just down the road from Quapaw and are on the district border." ~*~*~*~* The next day, Round 2 began. "Welcome, folks, to the second round of our Tournament!", the announcer said. "Our first fight features Aaron the lightning elemental fighting Will the sand elemental!" Will stood at 5'2", with short brown hair and wore sunglasses over them. He wore a brown shirt and blue jeans. Will slowly looked up at Aaron and smirked. Aaron looked at him confusedly as the judge blew his whistle to start. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff